


It's over, isn't it?

by Krolias_Wife_Tatty_Kogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But is still there, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean it, I regret nothing tho, I want to make everyone suffer more after S8, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm an evil little thing, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by a Steven Universe Song, M/M, Post Mpreg, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro suffer, Songfic, and some love, like a lot, only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolias_Wife_Tatty_Kogane/pseuds/Krolias_Wife_Tatty_Kogane
Summary: Somehow he knew it since the very beginning, he knew it all the way and still he tried, he pushed, he believed that there was a chance for him.Maybe he should have said something, maybe he should have done something. But he didn't and it was all the damage was done by now...It was all over, wasn't it?





	It's over, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that i wanted to write something fluff... Ok i'm lying, the song just popped back in my mind and i was doing nothing while looking at the ceiling in freaking Christmas and somehow Shiro managed to get in my head whit the song and this little homunculus was born, it's my baby and i love him (?????
> 
> I have to say that i was reluctlant at finishing it but i did it and i wante to make someone else suffer with me, so endure the pain with me and have a cookie, a glass of milk and some tissues. Idk.
> 
> Also, i need to say that english is not my mother language and this is the first time i wrote something in english AND upload it for people to read it. So if there are any kind of mistakes in this work, please tell me and i will fix it, learning of it at the same time. I don't either have someone to beta this crap so i did it myself but you now, doing it yourself is pain in the ass and one will always skip something.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy reading.

Here he was again, all alone in his lonely corner of the ship thinking about the past, about the things they all have done, about his family, his friends.

 

About him.

 

Sad things, happy things, heartwarming memories, heartbreaking memories. All of them gathering in the little space in his mind that wasn’t focused in the remains of raven hair, violet bright eyes, pale skin, wild moves and beautiful voice. He shook his head and a sigh escaped him in his sorrow.

 

“C’mon Shiro, you have to keep moving and live your life… Even if it’s without him…” Shiro took a step forward and leaned in the little table in the room, remembering, against his will, all the days they spent here together, the way he smiled, the way he laughed, everything about Keith was perfect. He shook his head again in an attempt of making the memories go away “It’s over already… Isn’t it?”

 

He remembered that once Keith told him that when he felt down, about to drown in his own sorrow, he sang a song depending on how he felt, and sometimes one that he wrote that fit perfectly his feelings. He remembered the melodious sound of his guitar and couldn’t help but cross the room straight to the piano waiting for him in the other side of the room. He sat down in front of it, thinking in a song that could fit with how he feels. He realized that he was trying to remember one of his songs and noticed that it was stupid, then began thinking outside of the bubble and just one song came to him. He just has to change the lyrics a little.

 

“I was fine” His fingers slowly began to play marking the slow rhythm of the song, feeling like his sadness and regret were being transferred and they just knew how to move. It was a little slower though “With the men…”

 

He remembered when Keith would come back talking about different men that wanted something with him, the ones he rejected and the ones he gave a chance. None of them being successful and Keith always came back to Shiro, to give up in his arms and let the older man embrace him comforting saying that it didn’t mattered because he will always be there for him.

 

“Who would come into his life now and again. I was fine ‘cause I knew… That they didn’t really matter… Until you” His gaze traveled to the photo frame above the piano, all the team was, Allura included, it was the only photo of them all together before her decease. But he wasn’t focused in her but in Lance, noticing that his and Keith’s hand were holding to each other, smiling softly at the camera” I was fine when you came… And we fought like it was all some silly game”

 

When Keith told him about Lance and him they were already in the space, it surprised him that they two were giving it a shot but he was far more surprised about not being worried if Keith fell for Lance, thinking that it was going to end the same way like before. How wrong he was.

 

“Over him, who’d he choose…” The day that Keith told him how in love he was with Lance, Shiro felt something breaking inside him, like a glass shattering down into sharp pieces that only would hurt even more. But he haven’t said nothing “After all those years I’d never thought I’d lose” It was true, he never thought about the chance of the raven haired boy falling in love with someone else, always thinking about him coming back and searching for his embrace and comfort. As if one thing Shiro did ended up well in his life.

 

It was just…

 

“It’s over, isn’t it?” Indeed “Isn’t it?” Certainly “Isn’t it over?” I’m afraid that it is “It’s over, isn’t?” Like everything good that happened to him “Isn’t it?” His relationship with Adam, his hope, his dreams, everything was “Isn’t it over?” The memories of Keith smiling for Lance were bitter but soft, like something that wasn’t supposed to sooth him but indeed did it “You won, and he choose you, and he loved you, and he’s gone” The sadness that was finally flying away came back stronger and made his voice tremble “It’s over, isn’t it? Why can’t I move on?” Now he meant it, why can’t he move on? He wanted to know, he needed to.

 

His memories transformed in the ones in the battlefield, the endless war that they fought, the uncountable battles, the victories, the defeats, the sorrow, the happiness, every single feeling and moment they shared returned to him. All his regrets and jealous were back and making him feel bad.

 

“War and glory, reinvention. Fusion… Freedom… His attention” Somehow he found himself always trying to borrow Keith attention and keep to himself, he felt sick remembering it “Out in daylight my potential… Bold… Precise… Experimental…” Now the question that hit a sore spot inside him “Who am I now in this world without him?” His answer “Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt him. What does it matter? It’s already done” And the reason for he was still here enduring his pain “Now I got to be there for his son” That’s right, he’s still here for little Alford, yes they named him Alford in honor to him and Allura’s sacrifice. She must be happy. And Shiro should too.

 

“It’s over, isn’t it?” It always was “Isn’t it?” He never had a real chance “Isn’t it over?” He didn’t even give it a shot though, that was his mistake “It’s over, isn’t it?” He should had said something “Isn’t it?” What means… “Isn’t it over?” There was nothing to start with “You won and he choose you…” He didn’t have to choose though, he just did it “And he loved you and he’s gone”

 

Ah, the worst and the best memory at the same time. Why? Because that day Keith gave birth little Alford but… He didn’t make it out. He remembered fresh in his mind, the wound still hurt like hell and he knew that for Lance was the same if not worst. Both felt the same but in a different manner. That day begun so normal and everything got bad.

_“Keith! Please, don’t give up!” Shiro pleaded while holding Keith’s hand. Violet eyes stared back weakly at the gray ones, a soft smile forming in his pale and dry lips._

_“Shiro…” His voice was weak, almost a whisper. Shiro leaned forward to hear him better “Would you… Do me a… Favor?”_

_“O-of course, whatever you want, Keith”_

_“Please… Take care of them… Protect Alford… And Lance…” He stopped just to choke, feeling weaker at every choke. Shiro waited patiently and stared at Lance in the other side of the bed, holding Keith other hand and trying his best not to cry right there “Do it… For me”_

_“Keith, n-no, y-you will make it o-out. Ju-just please… Don’t l-leave us” He begged looking back at Keith, his eyes full of fear. A sob escaped him without wanting and another followed it._

_“Shiro… Please promise that… You will protect them… And protect the… The universe… The team… Live your life… For me” His hold was becoming slighter and colder every second, his time was coming to an end._

_“I will… Of course that I will protect my godchild, how could I not?” He laughed weakly trying to make the pain go away. It didn’t “I’ll protect Lance too. And Pidge. And Hunk. And Matt. And everyone in the universe, I will always do it… I promise it, I swear I will”_

_Keith’s smile became bigger and happily interlink his cold finger with Shiro’s warm ones “I’m glad… To have meet you… Shiro… Don’t let…” He took some deep breaths before continuing “Don’t let… Alford forget me… Please”_

_“Yes… Yes, I won’t let that happen” At this moment Shiro and Lance were both crying, biting their lips trying to hold the sobs and whines back._

_“Thanks… I… I love you…” His violet eyes closed, his hands let go all the pressure and his head dropped to the side. He stood like that. And he…_

_He never opened his eyes again._

 

Coming back to the present, Shiro found himself about to cry like that time. He would never forget that promise. He could never forget him.

 

“It’s over, isn’t it? Why can’t I move on?” His voice trembled so much that he couldn’t hit the right notes and all sounded wrong, but he didn’t stopped “It’s over, isn’t it? Why can’t I move on?”

 

And then he broke down to tears.

 

It was all over since a long time ago, and he knew it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how much have you cried? Nothing? Your heart is made of pure ice? Ok, i got it, i'll make something worse next time -evil laughter-
> 
> Whatever, if you are at this point it means that i caught you in this little piece of shit, which is good, and you somehow, i hope, enjoyed it enough to get to the end. 
> 
> I might do something more about this one, like fixing some things here and there. If you want, i could explain better what happenned to Keith -swiping a gay dramatical tear-
> 
> So, idk, see you tho.


End file.
